


Diferencias

by Kikinu



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter nunca dejará de sorprenderse sobre Narnia. Es decir, ha vivido aquí durante casi diez años y aún hay cosas que lo toman desprevenido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diferencias

Peter nunca dejará de sorprenderse sobre Narnia. Es decir, ha vivido aquí durante casi diez años y aún hay cosas que lo toman desprevenido.

Como esto, por ejemplo. No es que recuerde mucho cómo era todo en el otro mundo, pero está seguro de que no era bien visto que tu hermano se siente en tu regazo y comience a hablarte al oído. Mucho menos que luego te bese descaradamente.

Sin embargo, aquí en Narnia, sus súbditos siguen como si nada el banquete y, algunos, se acercan a felicitarlos por su relación.

Peter decide que nunca quiere irse de Narnia.


End file.
